(white rose) Roses petals scatter
by weiss like roses
Summary: A new loves blooms at Beacon but with it comes hardship, failure, and sadness. Will young love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

 **The tower of Beacon was a lot higher than Ruby could have ever imagined, something about being up so high had made her freeze solid in her attempt to end it all. The young girl looked down but could not see the ground from where she was perched. Her red cloak flapped in the wind the crimson color that had faded with time. She had lost everything, and knew her team would not take her back there was no coming back from this point. Petals danced all around her to remind her that maybe she was not all alone. The sky was a deep blue as the sun had already set, the broken jagged moon cast daunting shadows on the roof. The young huntress had no where else to go, and knew she had no one else to go back to. She would not grow up and get the chance to become a hero, and she wouldn't even get a chance to become a full fledged huntress. She knew nothing Ozpsin could say could ever make up for the crushing mistake she had made. She had been much to careless and much to young to be trusted. With one last look at the photo of Weiss kept hidden in her pocket Ruby took in a breath of air. Her breathing was off and raspy as tears had already become set free from her silver eyes.**

 **Shaky steps as she crawled closer to the edge, her hands searching for her trusty scythe but remembering she had lost that as well. That little bitter memory was enough to send her over the ledge. With only one small scream escaping her mouth Ruby Rose fell from the highest point in Beacon**.

"Ruby you need to wake up" A voice had awoken Young Ruby from her slumbers. With a slight nod and a grumpy mumble Ruby clambered her way out of bed to get up and get ready for classes. Most recently she had started in her third year at Beacon and Had been training very hard for exams that were to come very soon. The exams were going to be very brutal and determined your rank as a huntress or huntsman after you graduated. Ruby was bound to do her very best to get not only her self a good rank but her team as well.

As she made her way to the bathroom to get dressed she noticed a very disgruntled Weiss sitting atop her bed almost scowling at Ruby. A year ago Ruby would have said that this was a very common sight for her and she had almost grown to accustomed to it, but her and Weiss had grown very close and Ruby wasn't sure what she had done to warrant such hostile behavior. She knew better than to antagonize Weiss so all she did was give the white haired huntress an inquisitive look before entering the bathroom.

The rest of the day had gone by rather uneventful, but just when Ruby was making her way to the library to finish some tactical maneuvering schematics for her leadership class she was intercepted by Weiss who had an almost ghastly look about her. Weiss was normally a very pale girl anyways but she looked down right translucent to Ruby. Seeing this worries the girl but as she was about to inquire what was ailing her team mate Weiss pinned Ruby to brick wall of the passage way.

Ruby let out a small squeak as she had not anticipated this move from her team mate. Weiss made quick to cover Ruby's mouth but not with a hand, with a kiss. In her surprise Ruby had tensed up but after a second allowed her self to give into the kiss. She had never looked at Weiss in more of a friendly way but that didn't mean she didn't lover the girl. Ruby had grown so found of Weiss that she would do anything for her and even spend the rest of her life with Weiss. She of course had never told Weiss that but new eventually she would want to pledge her life to Weiss. The kiss was sweet but didn't last as long as either of the two girls would have liked. In a slow realization of what she did Weiss grew bright red and in another shocking move slapped Ruby hard across the face who at this point was so perplexed with the situation going on. Weiss had already long disappeared down the corridor when Ruby had finally come to her senses.

Not sure if she should follow the young huntress merely shrugged it off and continued to the library to finish her studies. She knew that would be more important to Weiss anyways and she couldn't let Team RWBY down.

Weiss had no idea where she was going as she ran down the hall, everything was a blur as tears ran down her face. It had been a very long time since the ice princess had cried. How dare it be Ruby that had cracked her icy interior, but deep inside Weiss knew Ruby didn't deserve this. Ruby had been the only friend Weiss had made in this school, and was closer to her than any of her so called "family" even her sister Winter. Weiss continued to search for someone to talk to as she ran past empty rooms and cobblestone floors. Suddenly she happened upon Blake who had been reading behind a rather large stone pillar. She probably was hiding from Ruby's over zealous sister Yang who was not only loud but annoying as well. Weiss made sure to approach with noise as to not startle the girl. Even though she had cat ears it didn't mean she couldn't get absorbed in thought.

Blake looked up from her book to see a very distraught Weiss approaching her, she could tell the girl had not slept on ages from the worn look on her face. She knew this had something to do with Ruby because Weiss wasn't that invested in anything else not even becoming a huntress. Blake got up to hug the worn out girl who almost threw herself into the embrace, which worried Blake because Weiss was anything but cuddly. Blue eyes met yellow as the girls looked at each other. Blake knew Weiss loved Ruby before even Weiss had known and wanted to help Weiss come to terms with that. It was going to be hard for the Heiress of Schnee Dust Company, as Ruby was not only a girl but a low class commoner at best.

Knowing stares as each girl let go from their embrace as Weiss collapsed on the stone ground from exhaustion, Blake rolled her eyes as she knew that this was going to be a very long year indeed.

Ruby was finally able to make her way back to the dorm almost a little sluggishly, she was dreading having to face Weiss she had no idea what to tell the girl or how to even explain the feelings she had, since they were fairly new to her. She opened the door silently as to try to not wake anyone who may still be awake but was happy to see that Weiss was already sound asleep. Ruby let out a small sigh of relief as she clambered her way up to the top bunk which had since been reinforced after her insane growth spurt. Having almost a good foot on all her team mates. She knew that her puperty had been very kind to her and a lot of hunters had been asking her to date. In all reality Ruby had no time for such nonsense.

As Ruby slid her self under the covers she noticed yellow gleaming from Blake's bunk. Her friend must still be awake and reading, but no Ruby was wrong Blake wasn't reading but instead looking straight at her. She could hear a silent whisper saying "do you like her". Ruby just shook her head yes and rolled to the side of her bunk. She needed sleep to prepare for the mission that they were going to depart on next Friday.

Sleep however didn't come easy to poor Ruby as she tossed and turned in her bed, but almost as something was tugging her to a distant land she felt reality close in on it's self as she was summoned to another place.

 _A large snowy hill that lay on the outcrop of a forest, all alone in the middle of nowhere stood a lone grave. A soft wind whispered a sweet melody as Ruby was dragged closer and closer to the grave. Snarls could be herd from the tree line but it was much to dark to see what was emitting the noise. Ruby looked down at the lone plaque that was mounted on the tomb stone that read "Hear lies Summer Rose"._

 _A deep fear sunk in as Ruby remembered this snowy hill, and the horrors that had befallen both her and her mother. The snarls grew closer and Grimm emerged from the forest, Ruby reached behind her to grab Crescent Rose but it was to late the Grimm sunk it's teeth into her flesh._

 _A scream erupted from her mouth._

"Ruby, Ruby! you need to wake up" A voice calling her name calmly shook Ruby out her dream. Sleepy eyes stared up at a winter goddess as Ruby leaned in to kiss Weiss, but this time for real.

Sweat gleamed of her face but Ruby didn't care all she needed right now was Weiss.

A cold reality set in though as she realized that Weiss was looking down at her with disgust. Ruby couldn't handle seeing that look upon her face and raced out of the dorm in a shower of petals.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The day had been such a blur to Ruby who could hardly focus on her professor droning on about the great faunus war. Not that it didn't matter to the girl but she had so much on her mind. This wasn't good she needed to focus as her team was to leave tomorrow for their mission. Her bag was already packed with equipment and her following weeks assignments had been finished and handed in ahead of time. She knew she had quickly risen to the second top student in all her classes always one point behind Weiss, though on purpose she needed to give Weiss something to boast about. Ruby was a very smart girl and a prodigy huntress. Ozpin had even gone so far as to recognize her at the start of the year ceremony as a Beacon of hope to all first years. Team Rwby was one of the best teams at Beacon and had a 100 percent mission success rate.

Ruby couldn't compromise everything she had worked so hard to accomplish so she pushed forward to try and make it through her day with out thinking about Weiss. That was seeming hard though as Weiss had been electing to sit as far from Ruby as humanly possible, not even eating lunch with them when they sat down together at the dining hall. Ruby was down right distraught when dinner time came and choose to spend it alone in the library. Ruby wasn't sure how to salvage her and Weiss's friendship but she knew she needed to give Weiss space. The old Ruby would have annoyed Weiss till Weiss cracked but Ruby had changed a lot. After a summer of very intense grimm hunting with her uncle qrow she became almost robotic.

She had indeed seen a lot of horrible things on her journey and unknowing to her team had lost a pretty huge chunk of her stomach to a pack of grimm that snuck up on her while she was sleeping. She had been electing to change in private as to avoid whispers and stares and the only person who knew of the accident had been her uncle. A solid piece of metal now covered the hole, but she knew things like that never completely healed. That would be a scar she would carry the rest of her life.

Time moved slowly as she trudged through tactical books, and weapon manuals. Crescent Rose had been modified several times already with specifications for glyphs and a detachable sword for more up close combat. Ruby had always struggled with hand to hand and up close but had been training hard with Yang over the past year and felt very confident in her ability to kill a grimm using her bear hands. Not a feat a sane huntress would try but never the less you never know what can happen on a mission and always need to be prepared for the worst.

The sun sunk low into the sky and soon enough time had betrayed Ruby as she realized it was two hours past curfew, as she packed her book bag to head back to the dorms she noticed a shadow looking in the distance of the library. It was hard to make the shadow out but she could have sworn it was Weiss. Had Weiss been spying on Ruby the whole time she had been in the library? Ruby shook her head no at the possibility, there was no way Weiss would waist studying time watching her.

With a swift click of her heels Ruby sped out of the library to seek the comfort of her bed and maybe a quick chat with her sister, whom had been rather busy as of late.

The day of the mission was upon them but Ruby had never felt so unprepared for anything in her life. She felt so drained of energy and knew she needed to put what ever was going on between her and Weiss into the past. So with a sigh and roll of her eyes she made her way over to Weiss who now wore her trademark snarl whenever seeing Ruby. Ruby pushed past the façade Weiss was trying to put and and stretched out her hand.

"Look what ever may be happening between us doesn't matter for this mission, we need to put the past in the past and work hard for the future" Ruby said with a determined look.

Weiss seemed almost shocked at the maturity behind these words and timidly took Ruby's out stretched hand.

"It's a deal partner" she said a small smile sneaking onto her face.

Ruby looked back once more at Beacon it's soaring towers, and many classrooms and found her strength to move forward with the mission.

The four girls hopped onto the jet as it took them out of Vale, they were to be going to mountain Glenn. All four girls were very familiar with this place as it had been home to a White Fang hide out only a year prior. Their goal was to go back to the hide out and look for anymore clues they might have missed then report back to Ozpin and continue to scour the area for more hide outs. Ruby wasn't sure how long the mission was going to last but it was rumored to be a long one.

Vale shimmered below them in the distance as Ruby looked in awe of how truly huge the city was, Weiss almost looked amused to see a little bit of childness in her team leader once more. The adult Ruby was great and all but Weiss loved how innocent the Ruby she met was. Times can sure change people, war can sure change people.

The city eventually gave way to forest as trees and mountains flew by underneath them, Mountain Glenn was only two hours away from Beacon or about a three days journey by car. The aircraft slowly descended altitude into a preferred landing zone for the girls who were to be parachuting into the city. A first for three girls accept Ruby who had been prepared for this by Qrow during their summer journey.

With a quick smirk Ruby threw herself off the airship into the sky allowing gravity to do most of the work for her, soon enough Yang, Weiss and Blake followed each screaming their heads off but Yang was almost a thrill scream. All four girls popped their parachutes and began decending into the desolate broken city.


End file.
